A Night Made for Eternity
by twilightismydrug
Summary: oneshot about Bella and Edward. shes having doubts and hes out to prove hes not going anywhere. add a little help from alice and its perfect.


**A Night Made for Eternity**

We were sitting on my old leather couch. Me, with my beautiful Bella, lying with her head in my lap. The two of us were just relaxing there, listening to Debussy. I was stroking her hair to the beat of the soft melody, when I heard her sigh. I looked at her and just had to ask...

"Bella what's wrong?" The question must have surprised her from daydreaming, because she had to ask what I meant.

"Well you seem...happy... but you also seem like something is wrong. What's bothering you?"

She stared up at me with her gorgeous brown eyes before rising to look me squarely in the face.

"Edward I am more than happy. I'm happier then I have ever been...I just...I just feel like this is too good. Like your going to vanish if I become too content with my life." I sighed like she had earlier, knowing this was my own fault.

Why did she keep returning to that dreadful subject of my leaving? Doesn't she know how much I love her? These questions weren't the only ones lingering in my thoughts as I mulled over everything she had said.

I can't leave again. I wouldn't be able to do that to her...to us.

There was only one way to prove to her how much I loved her. To show her that I wouldn't leave her ever again...

_Edward. _I sighed.

Alice. Of course she would have seen the decision I had made.

_Edward do it! She'll love it! Trust me. _Good. If my physic sister said Bella would love it then…Hell Yeah! I was definitely going to go through with it.

"Bella..." I questioned. She looked up from my lap, where she had layed her angelic face back down.

"Yes?" she muttered, content with falling right to sleep.

"Do...do you want…" I hesitated. Why was I acting so nervous? Alice already told me she would love it. So why couldn't I ask a simple question?!

I tried again, licking my lips that seemed to be very dry, very suddenly. "Bella, do you want to go out for a bit?"

She bit her lip and hesitantly -knowing that if she asked where we would be going, she would get no answer- nodded.

Good.

At that moment Alice ran in, practically breaking down my door in the process, and began squealing. Bella looked nervously from Alice to me. She had on an expression both Alice and I knew all to well.

She gazed at Alice again and after taking note of the look on her face, cried, "Oh no no no no!!! Alice, I REFUSE to be your Barbie doll. NO!!!!!"

I gently took her face in my hands and looked directly into her eyes. I was 'dazzling' her and she knew it.

"Please Bella" I pleaded, "For me? Please?" She glared at me and I knew I had won.

"Fine." she snapped.

I quickly looked over to Alice and said "Not too much," knowing she would understand fully. She looked at me with a disappointed expression, but when I let out a low growl, she quickly nodded her head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I walked down the stairs, I realized Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were all waiting for me. I should have known Alice would immediately tell Jasper, who would blab to Emmett, and he would have obviously told Carlisle.

Note to self: Hurt Alice.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle's thoughts crashed into me without hesitation, and unsurprisingly, they were all thinking the same thing.

_Edward are you ready for this? _Again a deep growl escaped from my throat.

_Geez Edward, _Emmett repremanded me in his head. _If you're actually going to go through with this, then you're going to need to be in better control of your emotions._

"Emmett" I snarled, "If you don't shut up…"

I didn't need to finish my threat. He knew what I would do to him if he kept egging me on.Unexpectedly, a sudden wave of calm enveloped me and I felt my tense and nervously clenched muscles relax.

"Thanks Jasper" I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

I stood at the foot of the stairs, anxiously waiting for My Bella to come down.

"Edward, turn around and stay out of my head!" Alice squeaked loudly to me from the top floor of the house. I laughed at her choice of words. They were the exact same ones she said the night I took Bella to the prom.

I heard Bella protest at something, but couldn't tell what. When I heard Alice gently set her down behind me, I understood quickly; she hated when people carried her, and Alice was a very impatient person, always insisting it was easier and faster to haul Bella around everywhere.

I spun around so fast I knew she didn't have a chance of seeing me. I wanted to see so badly what Alice had... I gasped when I saw her.

Alice had done the complete opposite of what I asked! She had gone overboard.

Bella was wearing a tight pair of faded blue jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and a white tank top that was tight at the top but flared out right below her bust. Beautiful.

To top it all off, her hair was in a high messy looking ponytail that was slightly curled at the bottom. She had on a light shade of brown eye shadow, a light layer of black mascara, a little pink blush on her cheeks, and shiny pink lip gloss. It amazed me how she could look so stunning, yet so casual at the same time.

I bent my head to kiss her lightly, completely ignoring Alice's hiss of, "Watch the lip gloss!"

I smiled and led Bella out of the house and into the car, forgetting the remainder of my family. Ten awfully slow minutes later we waltzed into a beautiful candle lit restaurant. I smiled again. This was perfect.

"Name please." the woman at the stand whispered breathlessly while staring at me.

"Edward Cullen," I stated while trying to block her awefully physical thoughts out of my head. How utterly...disgusting.

She led Bella and me to the back of the restaurant and quickly handed us our menus. After telling us our actual server would be there soon, she stumbled away in a daze to tell her friends about the 'awfully gorgeous boy sitting in the back of the room'. I chose to ignore her.

After dinner, Bella finally asked me where we were going.

"It's a surprise" I told her, and knowing she would say 'I hate surprises!', quickly added, "But trust me. You're going to love it."

She seemed to accept that without much fuss; instead she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. A moment later she opened them, only to lean forward and start fidgeting with my radio. When she got to a station she liked, she started singing along with the unfamiliar song that was playing. I was shocked. I had no clue she could sing.

"**And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,**

**Everyday I wonder how I get through the night,**

**Every change life has thrown me,**

**I'm thankful got every break in my heart,**

**I'm grateful for every scar,**

**Some pages turned,**

**Some bridges burned,**

**But there were lessons learned,**

**Lessons learned,  
Lessons learned**."

I winced at the unintentional double meaning in the song, and as I continued to listen, I realized just how true the lyrics were. The song ended and another one came on immediately afterwards.

Before the first three seconds were up, Bella squealed and said, "Oh they must be having a Carrie marathon or something!"

The song started and Bella began singing along with Carrie Underwood again.

"**When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side  
When nobody could hold us down  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And no they won't forget, yeah**

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

When you think back on all we've done  
I hope you're proud  
When you look back and see how far we've come  
It was our time to shine  
And nobody could hold us down  
They thought they'd see us fall  
But we, we stood so tall  
And no we won't forget, yeah

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
You know that we, we showed them all  
And no they won't forget, yeah

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember  
Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember" 

The song finished right as I parked the car in front of our destination. Very good timing with a very good song. It represented so much about Bella and me...

I lithely got out of the Volvo, and dashed toward Bella's side of the car at Vampire speed. She looked around and grinned, as the comprehension of where we were dawned on her. She knew _where _we were, but not why we were here. I picked her up, gently placing her on my back, and started to run. When I reached the meadow I let her down into the soft grass. She gazed at me with question filled eyes, but I just shook my head silently, telling her that everything would be explained later with a simple nod. She examined the meadow with her intelligent eyes, and finally noticed the large blanket that sat in the heart of it.

I gently picked her up and carried her to it, before I laid her down on her back in the middle of the sheet. I postitioned myself above her, my arms suspending the rest of my body over her silent, still form.

I looked her in the eye before uttering the most truthful words I could conjure at the moment.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you with all my heart. There is nothing in this world that could compare to you. Earlier today, when you told me that you were afraid I was going to leave again, the only thing I could think of was a way to prove to you that I'm not ever going to leave your side again. I love you so much Bella and want to spend the rest of eternity with you... will you marry me Bella?" I watched as her eyes fill with crystal-like tears and watched as they slowly leaked out as she nodded her head, clearly unable to speak. I pulled a simple diamond ring from my back pocket and put it on her thin, beautiful finger. She pulled me towards her for a kiss.

"I love you Bella...I love you with all my heart..." My whispered words traveled across the meadow, made only for the beautiful girl that layed below me.

"I love you too Edward..."

It went from being a simple kiss to something a much more. That night would be one we would never forget...not for the rest of eternity.


End file.
